95th Experimental Squadron
History The 95th Experimental Squadron is the most Elite Fighter Squadron in The 5th Reich Reich Luftwaffe. Newly founded by Hans Greuber, the top Ace in the Luftwaffe, it is heavily feared by the 5th Reich’s enemies. Only the best pilots in the 5th Reich Luftwaffe are allowed to join this squadron. There a set of requirements to join and those who join are given specialized elite training. Their main purpose is test new Air-To-Air and Air-To Surface Weapons built by the 5th Reich “Wünderwäffen“ or “Wonder Weapons” Scientific Weapons Research Program, if a new weapon is considered effective and efficient, the Squadron adds it as a new weapon. Their plane of choice is the Russian-Built Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut. Although it highly Classified exactly how many pilots are in the Squadron, many estimate it is between 26 and 45. Although it is known that the 95th Experimental Squadron is newly forged, there are records of 5th Reich Su-47s using similar combat tactics and maneuverability as the 95th as far as Operation Malaria. Their Maneuverability is unmatched, pilots of the Squadron can be seen pulling maneuvers as high as 20 G forces at times, mainly due to the Su-47’s Forward Swept Wing Design, allowing the plane to be incredibly agile in a dogfight while still maintaining very high speed, but also due to the high hydraulic flap systems which can make the plane suddenly dart at a near 90 degree angle at top speeds in any direction. In order for the pilot to sustain these high G maneuvers, the cockpit of these planes are highly pressurized to reduce the amount of pressure to the pilot in a high G turn. The 95th Experimental Squadron has many weapons in stock and ready for combat, from the unique to the outright weird. Here are some of the weapons they have. Weapons P.M.L.S (Plane-Mounted-Laser-System) The P.M.L.S is a Multi-Purpose tactical laser that can be attached and detached from an aircraft at any time, depending on what type of mission the plane in question will be going to. Usually located on the bottom of the plane, It uses a reflective light system inside the frame of the P.M.L.S to fire a high-energy beam at an effective range of 12 miles capable of destroying any air or ground Target, however, in say a dogfight and high maneuvers against an enemy fighter, the P.M.L.S risks hitting an unintended civilian ground target. Therefore, the P.M.L.S is only used to destroy enemy satellites or high altitude bombers. Hardbass Jammer To combat enemy Radar Guided Weapons such as Radar Guided missiles, Scientists at the Wünderwäffen Research Program developed the Hardbass Jammer. Like the P.M.L.S, And everything else on this list, The Hardbass Jammer is mounted on the 95th’s Su-47 inside the body frame behind the nose cone. Its name basically says it all, The Hardbass Jammer plays Hardbass into enemy radar, causing disruptions in the enemy guidance systems, rendering the enemy radar useless. If played loud enough, the Hardbass Jammer can completely destroy enemy radar electronics. Since the Hardbass is played into radar and not the enemy itself, the enemy cannot hear the Hardbass being played, only the friendly team can hear it. High G Missiles The Primary weapon of the 95th Experimental Squadron, high G Missiles are used to destroy enemy Aircraft. The missile can turn at extreme angles at high speed, even if the enemy aircraft is directly behind the plane the missile is being fired from, thus its name, high G Missile. Many of the other weapons of the 95th Experimental Squadron are highly Classified. Requirements to Join * must be in the 5th Reich Luftwaffe * Must have at least 40 kills or higher * must have a maximum of 500 hours of fight time * must be experienced with High G Maneuvers News/Updates New Paint Scheme added to the 95th Experimental Squadron planes A suggestion was made by a pilot in the Squadron to have their planes painted in a new camouflage paint scheme rather than the Traditional Solid Black of the Su-47s in the Squadron. His reasoning was to make the Planes of the 95th more recognizable and to create less confusion alongside other Su-47s in the 5th Reich Luftwaffe since all of them have the All Black Paint. Hans Greuber, the lead pilot of the 95th Experimental Squadron approved of this and ordered All planes in the 95th Experimental Squadron to be painted in the new paint scheme. Su-57 addition to the 95th Experimental Squadron After only a few days after the 95th Experimental Squadron added a new paint scheme to their planes, The Soviet Union offers them their newest stealth fighter, the Sukhoi Su-57. The Experimental Squadron takes the offer. Now they have two plane types in the Squadron. After Completing Training new pilots in the Squadron can chose if they want to fly the Su-47 or the Su-57. The 95th Experimental Squadron were not the only ones given the Su-57, but the entire 5th Reich Luftwaffe was also given these planes as well as the blueprints to mass produce the new plane. Category:Gamer's Alliance